Le secret d'une vie
by buzame
Summary: Et si Hermione n'était pas telle que ses amis la connaissaient. Et si elle cachait sa veritable identitée. Drago Malfoy réussiratil à percer son secret? DMHG FIC INTEROMPUE
1. Chapter 1

Hello every body! Je suis de retour pour une new histoire

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire

Bonne lecture

Buzame

Oh j'oubliais, un grand merci à ma bêta qui corrige ma fic!

LE SECRET D'UNE VIE

Résumer : Et si Hermione n'était pas telle que ses amis la connaissaient. Et si elle cachait sa véritable identité. Drago Malfoy réussira-t-il à percer son secret?

-°§°-

Sur le quai de la gare King Cross, un train rouge attendait patiemment son départ. L'horloge affichait 10h45. Beaucoup de familles se trouvaient sur le quai. Les parents semblaient faire les dernières recommandations à leurs enfants avant que ces deniers montent dans le train.

-Chérie dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, dit une femme d'environs 35 ans.

-Oui maman, répondit la jeune fille de 17 ans.

-M.., commença son père.

-Papa! s'écria la fille en regardant son père.

-Hermione, reprit-il après un temps d'arrêt, promets-nous de faire attention à toi.

-C'est promis papa, répondit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner de ces parents.

-Et n'oublie pas de nous écrire, ajouta sa mère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, finit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée son père reprit :

-7ans déjà

-Et oui 7, répondit sa mère, je n'aime pas ce chiffre.

-Moi non plus, dit son mari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alors qu'elle allait monter dans le train, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et aperçu une tête brune entourée de têtes rousses. Elle sourit à leur vue.

-Hermione, dit Harry en la serrant dans ces bras, je suis contant de te revoir.

-Moi aussi Harry, répondit-elle.

-Salut Mione, dit Ron.

-Ron! Répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Hey Hermy! Ça va? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui et toi ? répondit Hermione.

-Vous discuterez plus tard, dit Molly, vous allez être en retard, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train.

Et elle les poussa dans le train avant que les portes ne se referment.

-On devrait trouver un compartiment vide, proposa Ginny.

Et ils partirent à la recherche de ce fameux compartiment. Quand ils le trouvèrent ils posèrent leur affaires et commencèrent à parler.

-Dis Mione je rêve ou tu t'es fait des mèches ? Demanda Ginny.

-Non tu as bien vu, répondit Hermione, je m'en suis faites des brunes et des blondes(N/A: Couleur naturelle pas blond platine. Je me les suis lissés aussi mais le lissage commence à partir, il faudra que je le refasse.

-Et tu es allée ou pour être bronzé comme ça? Demanda Ron.

-Dans mon jardin, répondit-elle.

En effet elle avait passé beaucoup de temps a bronzé au bord de sa piscine. En plus aujourd'hui elle portait un débardeur blanc qui faisait bien ressortir son bronzage.

-Tu as un jardin? Demanda Harry

-Oui, répondit Mione, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je vous invite un jour, ben pour les prochaines vacances par exemple.

-Pourquoi pas ! dit Ginny.

Soudain un bip retentit et Harry Ron et Ginny firent un bond.

-C'était quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Rien, dit Hermione en sortant le portable de sa poche, c'était juste mon portable.

-Ton quoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Mon téléphone portable, répondit Mione en lui montrant.

-Et pourquoi il a sonné ? demanda Ron.

-Car je viens de recevoir un message ! expliqua Hermy. Alors voyons qui m'a écrit? Ah c'est Cat.

-Cat ? s'interrogea Harry.

-Caty si tu préfères, dit Hermione, une amie à moi.

-Et elle te dit quoi? demanda Ginny.

- « Alors ça y est, tu es en route vers ton école ? »lut Hermione.

Puis elle y répondit. Les 3 autres étaient épatée pas la vitesse à laquelle elle cliquait sur les touches ( N/A :J'ai une amie comme ça ! Elle clique super vite sur les touches).

-Dites, vous savez si le chariot de friandises est passé ? demanda Ron.

-Oh Ron ! Tu es vraiment un goinfre. dit Ginny.

-Attend, je vais voir, dit Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le couloir mais elle ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un.

-Excus ... commença-t-elle, puis relevant la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, elle s'écria : Malfoy !

-Tu pourrais faire attention ou tu marches Sang-de-Bourbe, l'agressa Malfoy.

-Et toi toi tu devrais renouveler tes insultes, répondit-elle.

Alerté par le bruit, les 3 autres sortirent du compartiment.

-Oh tiens voilà le balafré et la belette, ricana Malfoy.

Un autre bip retentit. Ce fut Drago cette fois qui sursauta.

-Encore! S'étonna Hermione en ressortant son portable, puis à la vue du message elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda Ron ne se souciant plus de Drago.

-Non rien, c'est juste que Cat vient de m'envoyer une photo d'elle et elle est à mourir de rire.

-Fait voir, dit Harry en rentrant dans le compartiment à la suite d'Hermione. Il fut suivit de Ron et Ginny.

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago s'écria :

-Foutu Moldu!

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Ginny et Hermione parlèrent de fringues, de mode et de mec, alors que Harry et Ron se battaient sur une partie d'échec que Ron remporta.

-Dites les garçons, ça vous dérangerez de sortir le temps qu'on se change, demanda Ginny

-Y'a pas de blem les filles, répondit Harry.

Alors que Ginny commençait à se changer, elle s'aperçut que Hermione hésitait à enlever son débardeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi? Demanda Hermione.

-Et ben t'hésites à te changer, tu sais, on est entre filles.

-Non c'est juste que je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

Puis elle enleva son débardeur. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Ginny.

-Dis Hermy, c'est quoi cette marque dans ton dos ?

Hermione se retourna vivement cachant son dos à Ginny.

-Oh c'est juste une marque de naissance, finit-elle par répondre.

Puis elle se hâta de finir de se changer.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Dès que nos héros furent descendu du train ils de dirigèrent vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dans la grande Salle du château de Poudlard, beaucoup de discutions animaient la pièce.

-Bon c'est quand qu'ils arrivent les mioches, s'écria Ron, j'ai faim moi !

-Oh Ron, tu penses vraiment qu'à manger ! rigola Hermione.

-Ils arrivent, dit alors Harry.

En effet les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer McGonagal suivit d'une file d'élèves de 1er années qui regardaient autour d'eux, émerveillés. Le silence se fit alors dans la salle. Le choixpeau qui était posé sur le tabouret se mit alors à chanter.

A la fin toute la salle applaudit. McGonagal déroula alors un long parchemin et appela les élèves de la file. Chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé dans une maison celle-ci provoquait un tonnerre d'applaudissement. La plus bruyante fut évidemment celle des Gryffondor qui hurlaient à chaque nouvel élève dans leur maison. A la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore ramena le silence.

-Bonjour à tous chers élèves nouveaux comme anciens. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre chère école de Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que la foret est interdite et qu'il est interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feux, toute bonne raison soit-elle. Bien entendu nos préfets en chef se chargeront de punir les élèves en fautes. Et n'essayez pas de vous cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité ou d'utiliser une carte spéciale pour vous échapper.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et eurent un sourire à la dernière phrase de leur directeur.

-Notre préfète en chef sera cette année Miss Hermione Granger des Gryffondor.

Ce fut alors les cris de joie de toute la table. Hermione se leva pour se montrer aux autres élèves. La table des rouges et or sifflait, criait le nom d'Hermione en tapant sur la table. La table des Serpentards faisait des « Hou » de protestation. Hermione se rassit et Harry lui demanda :

-Tu es préfète en chef et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit.

-Je voulais vous faire la surprise, répondit-elle

-Bon, bon les Gryffondor un peu de calme. Et notre préfet en chef sera Mr. Drago Malfoy de la maison Serpentard.

Ce fut alors l'effet contraire que précédemment. Hermione stupéfaite croisa le regard de Drago et elle put y lire du sadisme et il affichait son célèbre sourire narquois (N/A : pour être célèbre, il est célèbre)

-Je suis dégoûtée, dit Hermione alors que Dumbledore annonçait l'ouverture du repas.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, dit Ron, si jamais il te fait du mal on lui défoncera la gueule moi et Harry

-Merci c'est gentil Ron, répondit Hermione

A la fin du repas, elle retrouva McGonagal comme indiqué sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçu cet été. Drago était là lui aussi.

-Bien, dit McGonagal, je sais que vous n'êtes pas en bon terme, mais étant préfet et préfète en chef, j'attends de vous un travail exemplaire. Votre tâche consistera à aider les élèves qui en ont besoin, et à punir ceux qui ne respectent pas le règlement. Vous ferez des rondes chaque soir. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre jusqu'à votre salle commune.

Ils marchèrent alors dans les couloirs du château. De temps à autre, les deux ennemis se jetaient des regards remplis de haine et de dégoût. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un homme en noir tenant dans ses bras une femme en blanc. A côté de la femme se trouvait un V, et à côté de l'homme se trouvait un W. Quand Hermione l'aperçut, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'avança pour le voir de plus près.

-Vous allez bien, Miss Granger? demanda McGonagal.

-Euh... oui, répondit-elle, quel est le mot de passe?

-Je suis désolée pour vous, mais le mot de passe est un peu dur à retenir et les personnes du tableau ne veulent pas en changer.

-Évidemment, on tombe toujours sur les trucs emmerdants, répliqua Drago.

Ne faisant pas attention à la réplique de Drago, McGonagal continua.

-Le mot de passe est « Irustam » (N/A : Vous comprendrez plus tard la signification).

Au grand étonnement des deux autres, Hermione le prononça sans difficulté. Drago entra alors dans la pièce. McGonagal se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui dit :

-Je suis heureuse de votre admission au poste de préfète en chef, et j'espère que vous ferez du bon travail.

-Merci, répondit Hermione.

Alors que le professeur repartait, elle reporta son attention sur le tableau. Elle le fixa un moment, puis décida de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Voilà la fin du chap 1 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Pour le savoir, il reste une chose à faire.

REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSS


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous. Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2(vous vous en doutiez lol). Bon sans plus attendre voilà donc le chapitre!

LE SECRET D'UNE VIE

Résumer : Et si Hermione n'était pas telle que ses amis la connaissaient. Et si elle cachait sa véritable identité. Drago Malfoy réussira-t-il à percer son secret?

-°§°-

La salle commune était très vaste. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs des deux maisons et quelques tableaux ornaient les murs. Devant la cheminé se trouvait une table basse autour de laquelle des fauteuils en cuir noir étaient disposés. Au fond se trouvait une mini cuisine. C'était comme dans un bar. Il y avait un comptoir avec des chaises hautes et derrière se trouvaient des étagères avec toute la vaisselle. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient deux escaliers menant tous deux au même palier. A gauche du palier il y avait une porte représentant un lion, et à droite une porte avec un serpent. Hermione monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de gauche. La pièce était dans les tons rouge et or. Un grand lit, avec des tables de nuits de chaque cotés, était au milieu, à droite se trouvait une porte-fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse qui reliait les deux chambres et à gauche se trouvait un grand bureau avec une étagère au-dessus. A coté de la porte se trouvait une grande armoire, en face du bureau, donc sur le mur de droite, il y avait une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « salle de bain ». Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une immense pièce. Une grande baignoire était incrustée dans le sol, des milliers de robinets l'entouraient. Une grande cabine de douche était à coté de la baignoire, des lavabos se trouvaient en face de celle-ci. Tous avaient un miroir au-dessus d'eux et des placards à coté. Hermione était émerveillée. La porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrit et Drago apparut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain Malfoy, s'écria Hermione.

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question, répondit-il.

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est aussi ta salle de bain? Ça veut dire que c'est une salle de bain commune ! C'est pas possible, s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre. Devoir partager ma salle de bain avec une moldue ...

-Tu sais Malfoy, on n'est pas des bactéries. On est même mieux que TA race de « Sang Pure ».

Puis elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Elle était furieuse. Déjà que son colocataire était Malfoy, alors en plus ils devaient partager la salle de bain. C'était inimaginable.

-Je n'arrive pas à la croire, dit-elle, Ils veulent vraiment un meurtre c'est pas possible.

Elle expira un coup et reprit.

-Bon faudrait peut être que je décore et aménage ma chambre à mon goût.

Puis voyant l'heure sur sa montre elle se découragea, le reporta au lendemain vu que c'était le week-end, sortit un pyjama composé d'un débardeur et d'un mini short, s'en vêtu et s'écroula sur son lit.

Drago était retourné dans sa chambre qui était la réplique exacte de la chambre d' Hermione sauf que les meubles étaient inversés et la pièce était dans les tons vert et argent. Il allait devoir supporter et cohabiter avec la Sang de Bourbe de service pendant un ans. C'était un désastre. Il avait quand même était agréablement surpris en voyant sa tête lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de bain. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il déballa ses affaires personnelles et les rangea, puis il se déshabilla et rentra dans son lit en boxer et s'endormit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par d'étranges bruits. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Les bruits venaient de la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'approcha de la porte de celle-ci. Soudain elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Hermione en T-shirt blanc avec une salopette dont elle avait mis que les jambes, coiffée d'une queue haute et portant un seau remplie d'eau plutôt noirâtre. Elle vida ce contenu dans le lavabo le plus proche puis ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et en remplit le sceau.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, Granger ? Demanda Drago

Hermione se retourna et eut un sursaut de surprise en découvrant Drago en boxer. Elle détourna son regard vers son sceau non sans l'avoir un peu observé. Elle se rappela alors qu'il lui avait posé une question.

-A rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Malfoy, répondit Hermione.

Drago voyait bien qu'elle évitait de le regarder en face. Il avait vu son sursaut. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris pourquoi, puis il s'était souvenu qu'il était en boxer. Il s'amusa de la gène d'Hermione.

-En es-tu sur ? demanda t-il.

-Sur et certaine, dit-elle en fermant le robinet. Elle ne savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du détourner son regard. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle était gênée. Pourquoi d'ailleurs l'était-elle ? Elle avait pourtant déjà vu des mecs en boxer mais elle ne s'en était jamais formalisée. Elle releva donc la tête et le regarda en face. Drago fut surpris de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Hermione reprit alors son sceau et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Bien, ajouta Drago. T'en pis pour toi.

Hermione fut tellement surprise de la réponse de Drago qu'elle n'aperçut pas le savon qui traînait par terre, marcha dessus, glissa et s'écroula par terre en renversant toute l'eau de son sceau sur elle.

-ET MERDRE, hurla Hermione, FAIT CHIER.

Drago se retourna alors. Il la vit par terre et faillit éclater de rire mais il s'aperçut d'une chose. Son T-shirt, étant blanc, avec l'eau était maintenant transparent et collait à sa peau. Il fut surpris. Hermione avait un beau ventre plat et de belles courbes féminines. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir un corps si parfait. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait bon goût en matière de sous-vêtements. Il commença alors à dériver vers le reste de son anatomie ( N/A: que voulez vous c'est un mec tout de même).

Hermione se releva à grande peine et recommença à remplir le sceau. Elle regarda alors Drago. Elle remarqua quelque chose de bizarre sur lui. Elle se mit alors à rire. Drago s'éveilla à se son

-Je pense Malfoy qu'une bonne douche froide te ferait le plus grand bien, dit Hermione en reprenant son sceau et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en faisant attention cette fois où elle mettait ses pieds. Drago comprit très vite l'allusion de la Gryffondor et se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir réussit à maîtriser ses pulsions masculines.

-Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu penses, ajouta t-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre en faisant exprès de se déhancher.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée Drago lâcha :

-Je rêve là ou elle cherche à me séduire ?

Il décida alors de suivre le conseil de la rouge et or et de prendre un douche froide qui lui remit les idées en place.

Hermione resta enfermée toute la matinée dans sa chambre.

Elle sortit juste pour aller manger. Harry et Ron lui posèrent des questions. Ils étaient comme des grands frères pour elle.

-Alors ils sont comment tes apparts, demanda Ron.

-Grands, répondit Hermione, je vous y emmènerais si vous voulez mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry

-Car je re-décore ma chambre et que j'ai pas encore terminé.

-Et avec Malfoy, demanda Ron, comment ça se passe ?

Ron avait beaucoup mûrit au cours de l'été et il s'emportait plus pour un rien, même si des fois il éclatait comme même.

-Ça se passe, répondit Hermione.

Elle revit alors son image dans la salle de bain. Elle ne put ne pas admettre qu'il était beau. Beau? Depuis quand le trouvait-elle beau ! Elle se gifla mentalement de cette remarque. Il l'avait haï et insulté pendant 6 ans. Elle ne devait pas le trouver beau et attirant. Le seul problème est qu'il l'était (N/A: c'est sur on ne peut pas dire le contraire).

-Hermione... Hermione, lui dit Harry la ramenant à la réalité, ça va?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés (N/A: pour être perdue, elle était perdue !). Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faut que je me remette au boulot moi. Elle va pas se re-décorer toute seule cette chambre.

Elle repartit donc vers celle ci. En arrivant devant le tableau qui menait à ses appartements, elle se dit que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, que tout cela avait un sens. Elle s'approcha du tableau pour le toucher et l'observer de plus près quand celui-ci s'ouvrit. N'ayant pas de points d'appuis, elle bascula en avant et s'écroula sur Drago car ça ne pouvait être que lui. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et croisa ses magnifiques yeux bleus (N/A: Ahhh I LOVEEEEEEEEEEE). Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Drago, lui, observait ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice. Tous deux revoyait l'image du matin même et leur proximité n'arrangeait rien. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à se relever. Ce fut Drago qui le 1er brisa le silence.

-Granger, tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas ?

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se releva en quatrième vitesse les joues en feu.

-Désoler, murmura t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était encore bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle revoyait ce magnifique océan bleu de ses yeux. Et était-ce du désir qu'elle avait lu dedans? Cette question lui trotta dans la tête un moment puis elle la laissa de coté pour se remettre au boulot.

De son coté Drago se dirigea vers le parc pour se promener. Il la revoyait, les cheveux mouillés par le sceau d'eau qu'elle s'était renversé dessus, son T-shirt moulant ses formes avantageuses, son rire cristallin, puis ses deux yeux, magnifiques yeux chocolat. Il ressentait son parfum : vanille. Au moment ou elle était tombée sur lui il l'avait désiré du plus profond de lui-même. Il en était encore tout troublé.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas tomber sous son charme. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il était Drago Malfoy tout de même. Le prince des Serpentards. Le Dieu du sexe. Celui qui avait réussit à avoir la majorité des filles de Poudlard dans son lit. Il ne devait pas tomber sous le charme d'une Sang-de-Bourbe Gryffondor et qui plus est, meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley. De toute manière, il ne devait en aucun cas tomber sous le charme d'une fille. « Un Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux ». Son père lui répétait souvent cette phrase. Son père qui actuellement est en prison.

Fatigué de sa balade, il retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa salle commune, il entendit les mêmes bruits que ce matin. Il eut la tentation d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait mais s'en résigna et rentra dans la sienne et y resta jusqu'au dîner. Au moment de celui-ci, il regarda vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle n'y était pas. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Puis il s'arrêta net. Depuis quand se souciait-il d'elle? Depuis quand se souciait-il des autres?

-J'ai du recevoir un coup sur la tête cette nuit pour penser de telle chose, pensa t-il.

A la fin du repas, il retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit un énorme Boum suivit de jurons. Il s'approcha de la porte d'Hermione et entendit :

-Non de Non de Non de Non. Fait Chier, j'en ai marre! Ça aurait pas pu rester en place?

-Granger, ouvre cette porte, hurla Drago, Immédiatement!

Hermione ouvrit sa porte et Drago fut étonné par ce qu'il découvrit.

* * *

Voilà fin du 2eme chap ! En attendant le 3 vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSS

bon voila les réponses aux reviews précédentes

**Emma54 : **merci et vili la suite

**Estelle01: **merci bcp

**Ari : **oula tu auras tt ces info plus tard

**Angel malfoy : **slt angel. Merci pour ta review. Fait un kikou de ma part au pitit draco

**lilith : **merci

**Me : **la voila la suite

**lilnyamy :** merci bcp bcp

**kia : **merci


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous! Voilà le chapitre 3 que vous attendiez tant, j'en suis sur. Bon sur ce, je vais vous laisser découvrir la suite de ma magnifique histoire et désolé pour l'énorme retard!

Buzame

LE SECRET D'UNE VIE

Résumé : Et si Hermione n'était pas telle que ses amis la connaissait. Et si elle cachait sa véritable identité. Drago Malfoy réussira-t-il à percer son secret?

-°§°-

C'est une Hermione qui fulminait, les cheveux en bataille, le regard tueur, ses habits un peu tachés de peinture, qui lui hurla :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?

Il ne put rien répondre. Il était subjugué par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet la pièce entière, plafond et sol compris, avait été repeinte. Sur le plafond se trouvait un ciel étoilé qui se prolongeait sur le haut des murs puis venait un paysage avec des collines et au loin un grand lac. Par terre se trouvait l'herbe d'une colline. Drago remarqua aussi que tous les meubles d'Hermione avaient été repeints pour se fondre dans les murs. Il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient en miette. Il comprit tout de suite la raison du grand boum. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et vit qu'elle bouillonnait. « Ce qu'elle peut-être belle quand elle est en colère », pensa-t-il

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Hermione surprise resta bouche bée. Depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Puis elle ajouta un « reparo » qui répara les meubles et un « mobilis ». Ce dernier sort eut pour effet d'animer sa peinture. Les étoiles scintillèrent, la surface du lac ondula et un léger vent fit remuer l'herbe.

-C'est... c'est, commença Drago, c'est... Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

-C'est une très bonne question Malfoy. Car, en plus, c'est toi qui m'as ordonné d'ouvrir ma porte, répondit Hermione en reprenant son air de tueuse.

-Je voulais juste savoir d'où provenait le bruit, s'expliqua Drago.

-Et ben maintenant tu le sais, dit Hermione en claquant la porte.

-Elle est frappée cette fille, dit Drago.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy, hurla Hermione à travers sa porte.

N'ayant rien à faire, il sortit un bouquin et s'installa sur le canapé pour le lire.

Hermione, quand à elle, continua à transformer et arranger sa chambre à sa guise. Elle ajouta un miroir taille humaine à coté de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle installa également une chaîne hi-fi, qu'elle avait trafiquée pendant l'été, sur une étagère qu'elle avait ajouté au mur. Elle posa des photos sur les tables de nuits. Dans un des cadres, elle était en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Sur celui d'à coté, elle était avec une fille à moitié écroulé de rire. Sur celles posées sur l'autre table de nuit, il y en avait une où elle était avec ses parents et une autre où elle était avec cinq autres personnes, deux filles à coté d'elle ( une de chaque coté ) et trois garçons derrière elle. Elle regarda sa chambre fière d'elle. Un terrible gargouillement lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre pour se diriger vers sa cuisine perso. En chemin, elle remarqua que Drago était sur le canapé. Curieuse comme tout, elle s'approcha pour découvrir ce qu'il faisait. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'était endormi le livre sur les genoux. Elle remarqua alors qu'il était très beau. Plus beau que le matin même car il n'abordait pas son air glacial. Elle hésita à le réveiller mais finalement elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur le comptoir était posé un parchemin, sur lequel, différents plats étaient inscrits. Hermione décida de prendre du poulet avec du riz. Elle tapota avec sa baguette sur le nom du plat et celui-ci apparu. Elle emporta son plat dans sa chambre pour le manger. En chemin, elle s'arrêta une première fois puis regarda en direction du canapé où était Drago. Elle resta comme ça un bon moment puis se remit en route mais arrivé en haut des marches qui menaient à sa chambre, elle s'arrêta une deuxième fois, sortit sa baguette de sa robe et fit apparaître une couverture sur Drago. Puis finalement elle rentra dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, quand Drago se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater qu'il s'était endormit sur le canapé. Il aperçu alors la couverture se demandant d'où elle pouvait provenir puis ayant une illumination (N/A: et vi ça lui arrive des fois! nan nan vous fâchez pas je rigolais), il se leva précipitamment et frappa à la porte d'Hermione.

-Granger, hurla-t-il, Granger ouvre cette porte immédiatement.

Il l'entendit râler, se casser la figure, et marcher vers la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il eut un sursaut de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir en pyjama ou plutôt en mini short et débardeur. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de belles jambes toute bronzées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy? Demanda Hermione d'une voix encore endormie.

-C'est toi qui m'a mis cette couverture, dit-il en la montrant (N/A: la couverture bien sur)

-Oui, pourquoi, demanda-t-elle.

-Pour savoir, répondit Drago.

-Alors bonne nuit Malfoy.

Elle commença à fermer sa porte quand elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Attend, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as réveillé simplement pour ça? Demanda-t-elle

-Euh... oui, répondit Drago.

-T'aurais pas pu attendre. Tu aimes vraiment faire chier le monde. Il est que 7h20 merde

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis ouvrit grand les yeux.

-7H20, hurla-t-elle, je vais être en retard.

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

-Elle à vraiment un grain cette fille, dit Drago en retournant sur le canapé.

Quand un quart d'heure plus tard Hermione sortit de bain, elle passa devant Drago et lui dit :

-Tu sais, tu es trop mignon quand tu dors.

Puis elle sortit de la salle commune.

-Carrément frappé, dit Drago.

Hermione ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, ça lui avait traversé l'esprit et elle l'avait sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où l'attendait Ron et Harry.

-Salut, lança-t-elle, ça va?

-Ouais et toi, demanda Ron

-Bien, bon vous venez, je vais vous montrer ma salle commune et ma chambre.

-D'accord, on te suit, dit Harry.

Ils suivirent Hermione jusqu'à ces appartements et entrèrent :

-Ouaou! S'écria Ron.

-C'est magnifique, ajouta Harry.

-C'est vrai, dit Hermione, j'ai pas à me plaindre.

Tout à coup la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Drago dégoulinant d'eau avec seulement un serviette pour le couvrir (N/A: je bave... pas vous?) s'écria :

-Granger !

-Oui répondit l'intéressée.

-C'est toi qui a finit tout le shampooing? Dit Drago en brandissant un flacon de shampooing vide.

-Euh, oui il me semble pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Car je ne peux pas me laver les cheveux, râla Drago.

-Oh! C'est dramatique, ironisa Hermione.

-Oui, et de plus, quand je m'en suis servi hier le flacon était plein. Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour le vider? A moins que tu l'ais déversé dans le lavabo pour t'en servir comme destop.

-Ha Ha Ha, très drôle Malfoy, répondit Hermione. Nan c'est juste que je m'en suis servi hier matin, midi et soir et ce matin.

-Quoi! Tu t'es lavé quatre fois la tête en même pas deux jours !

-Ouaou! Tu sais compter Malfoy. C'est bien rigola Hermione.

Elle fut suivit d'Harry et Ron. Drago les aperçus alors :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous !

-Vois tu Malfoy, répondit Hermione, Harry et Ron sont mes amis et je leur fait visiter.

-Je croyais que les autres élèves ne devaient pas venir ici. C'est donc interdit Granger, dit Drago avec un sourire de fierté.

-Tu respectes les règles maintenant Malfoy? Demanda ironiquement Hermione.

Drago ne su rien répondre à ça. Il retourna dans la salle de bain en marmonnant des trucs incompressibles en claquant la porte.

-Il a vraiment un grain ce type, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Puis voyant que Harry et Ron ne la suivaient pas, elle se retourna et leur dit :

-Vous venez, je vais vous montrer ma chambre.

Ils la suivirent. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent émerveillés par le décor de la chambre. Ils ne trouvèrent pas les mots pour la décrire.

-Vous aimez? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est trop beau, dit Harry.

-C'est vrai, je suis fière de moi, dit Hermione.

-Fière de toi? S'interrogea Ron.

-Oui c'est moi qui l'ai peint, répondit Hermione.

-Tu veux dire avec la magie, demanda Ron.

-Non avec de la peinture et des pinceaux, expliqua Hermione, j'ai juste jeté un sort pour que la peinture s'anime et qu'elle soit protégée, mais sinon j'ai tout fait à la main.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là hier, dit Harry.

-Tout juste, dit Hermione.

-Mais... mais... c'est pas possible, commença Ron.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est beaucoup trop compliquer à peindre sans magie, répondit Ron.

-J'ai toujours eu un don pour le dessin ou la peinture, expliqua Hermione. Et puis, tu sais c'est pas la première fois que j'en fait une comme ça. J'ai déjà refait ma chambre et celle de mes parents. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en anime une par contre.

-En tout cas on se croirait vraiment dans ce lieu, dit Harry. Il manque plus que les bruitages.

-Oh pour ça je ferais appelle à un spécialiste, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Qui ? Demanda Ron.

Mais il eut à peine posé la question que Hermione s'était précipitée à la fenêtre et qu'elle s'exclama :

-Il fait un temps magnifique. Si on allait faire une promenade ? proposa-t-elle aux garçons.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry qui regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Ron.

-Super, dit Hermione en se précipitant dehors comme une gamine.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et lancèrent un : « elle est folle ou quoi? »

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Pour ça REVIEWS

Me: merci

Eleiya: le voilà le prochain! merki

anna malfoy : hihihi! tien voilà la suite

Estelle : merki c'est gentil! Et voilà le chap 3

Agrippine57 : haha une grande découverte

lovedavidenders : et vi je vais pas tout dire des le départ!

Hazel Malfoy : oui va y fonce mione! lol

'tite mione : je suis la pour mettre a épreuve votre curiosité

Alexandra : merki bcp

Shadowingirl92666 : elle fait que des bêtises la mione lol merki

The Wendy Malfoy : slt a toi au fondatrice du merveilleux groupe dont je fait partie lol. Mais je suis sadique

tatacia : au une autre membre du groupe! j'ai eut juste pas le temps et non une manque d'inspiration!

Christel : je tape 2 lol

Rasetsuna : merki bcp

lamassi12: merki je ne m'attendais pas a une tel compliment!

Lys : dsl je t'ai pas envoyé de mail mais bon ...

Jun Rogue : merki pour ton compliment

Magikal-Fairy : la voilà la suite!

Prunelle2005 : vi t'inquiète ils vont s'aimer( enfin j'espère)lol

Axou : merkiii


End file.
